prettycurefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Amanogawa Kirara/Thư viện ảnh
Hồ sơ Chính thức/Tranh vẽ KiraraTwinkle_Toei.jpg|Thông tin chính thức của Kirara và Twinkle từ Toei Site KiraraAshai.png|Thông tin chính thức của Kirara và Twinkle từ Asahi Site. Chara_02_A.jpg|Cure Twinkle từ Toei Site Chara_02_B.jpg|Amanogawa Kirara từ Toei Site. Chara_02_C.jpg|Amanogawa Kirara từ Toei site. Img_default_(2).png|Bản vẽ chính thức của Cure Twinkle từ website của TV Asahi. Img_dress01_(2).png|Thông tin của Cure Twinkle (TV Asahi) Twinklelunardress.png|Cure Twinkle trong dạng Mode Elegant (Lunar) của cô từ TV Asahi. Img_dress03_(2).png|Thông tin của Mode Elegant (Shooting Star) của Cure Twinkle từ TV Asahi. Img_dress042.png|Cure Twinkle trong dạng Mode Elegant (Ginga) của cô từ Asahi. Royal_Cure_Twinkle.png|Thông tin của Mode Elegant (Royal) của Cure Twinkle từ TV Asahi 03_slide01.jpg|Kirara trong trang phục bình thường từ Website của Toei 03_slide02.jpg|Kirara trong bộ đồng phục từ Website Toei 03_slide03.jpg|Cure Twinkle đầy đủ từ Website Toei 03_slide04.jpg|Cure Twinkle đầy đủ từ Website Toei twinklelunar.jpg|Cure Twinkle's Mode Elegant (Lunar) profile from Toei's website twinkleshootingstar.jpg|Official profile of Cure Twinkle in her Mode Elegant (Shooting Star) from Toei's website twinkleginga.jpg|Cure Twinkle's Premium Mode Elegant (Ginga) profile from Toei's website. twinkleroyal.jpg|Cure Twinkle's Royal Mode Elegant profile from Toei's website twinklegrand.jpg|Cure Twinkle's Grand Princess profile from Toei's website twinklehalloween.jpg|Cure Twinkle's Halloween Mode Elegant profile Cure_Twinkle_profile.png|Cure Twinkle official profile Twinkle_Kirara_All_Stars_Profile.png|Cure Twinkle's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ chara03_chara_01.png|Amanogawa Kirara/ Cure Twinkle's official movie profile c02_3_main (1).png|Cure Twinkle's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! 4image.jpg|Cure Twinkle's chibi 3D model 43image.jpg|Cure Twinkle's 3D model img_chara_03_03.png|Cure Twinkle's profile from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Thực tế cuộc sống Amanogawa Kirara GPHaru.png|Kirara with Haruka and Minami in Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪. Precure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪.jpg|Kirara, Minami and Haruka in the movie Kirara's Debut.jpg|Kirara in episode 1. KiraraInturigued.jpg|Kirara listening in Kirara in Episode 4.jpg|Kirara in the preview for episode 4 Kirara with the Princess Perfume End of Episode.jpg|Kirara with a Princess Perfume on her desk. Kirara Writing.png|Kirara in her school uniform Getting ready.jpg|Getting ready for the show Kirara during her show.jpg|Kirara during her show Donuts! I love donuts!.jpg|Kirara loves donuts Kirara eating her donut.jpg|Kirara eating her donut Kirara Finds a Dress up Key.png|Kirara holds up a Dress Up Key Kirara Wink.jpg|Kirara during the fashion show Kirara The Dog Talked.jpg|Kirara shocked that Pafu can talk KIrara driving the crane.jpg|Kirara driving the crane The Key Responds to Kirara.jpg|Kirara's Dress Up Key reacts to her feelings Pretty Cure... (Kirara).png|"Pretty Cure..." Kirara Holding Her Perfume and Dress Up Key.jpg|"...Princess Engage!" Kirara Put her crown on.png|Kirara placing her tiara on her head Kirara mad.jpg|Kirara is mad Haruka and Kirara ep 5.png|Kirara and Haruka I'll show you my schedule.png|Kirara saying she'll let Haruka see her schedule Kirara passing Haruka her schedule book.png|Kirara passing her schedule book to Haruka In the studio.jpg|Kirara in the studio Kirara holding her hand out.jpg|Kirara holding out her hand Pripri0507.png|Kirara reaching out Please become Pretty Cure!.jpg|Haruka begging Kirara to become a Pretty Cure Kirara scared by Shirogane-san.jpg|Kirara scared by Shirogane-san's appearance Kirara is here!.jpg|Kirara glaring Kirara's cheeky grin.png|Kirara grins at Haruka Kirara playing basketball.png|Kirara playing basketball Twinkle Star of Sports GPPC07.png|Kirara, the star of basketball A teacher stoping Kirara.png|Kirara being stopped by a teacher Kirara and Donuts VS.jpg|Kirara vs Ranko Kirara Donut Princess.jpg|Kirara in her donut dress Comdainain Shut Your Dream.jpg|Kirara shocked by Ranko's dream I Just Love Donuts.jpg|Kirara showing her love for donuts Kirara, Ranko.jpg|Ranko and Kirara on TV GPPC12 Kirara.jpg|A determined Kirara Im Trying to Be a Star.jpg|Kirara trying to become a star Kirara Drawing a Sketch.jpg|Kirara designing her mascot for Marble Donuts Kikara Winks (GPPC13).jpg|Kirara winking in episode 13 KiraraStretchyFace.jpg|Stella stretching out Kirara's face Get Out of My Room Mother.jpg|Kirara telling her mother to leave her room This Episode's Dreamer (17).jpg|Kirara in her mother's dream TowainKirarasArms.jpg|Kirara holding Towa Kirara trying to cover for Towa's introduction.png|Kirara covering Towa's introduction Kirara ballet.png|Kirara in her ballet tunic Praying.png|The group praying together KiraraPushingTowa.png|Kirara pushes Towa Go!PrincessPhoto.png|The group taking a photo together MinamiJoiningTheOthers.jpg|Haruka, Minami and Kirara after the battle LightingFireworks.jpg|The fireworks being lit up KiraraYuiJokeReaction.jpg|Kirara shocked by what Minami brought KiraraBurningtheFirework.png|Kirara burning the fireworks KiraraServing.png|Kirara helping out Down_Kirara.jpg|Kirara feeling depressed Twinkle_and_Her_Pre_Prince_Precure.jpg|Kirara with Sei KirarandYellow.jpg|Kirara escapes with Sei RightKirara.jpg|Kirara agreeing Kirara holding box of Coco.jpg|Kirara holding a box of chocolates KiraraPointsandWinks.jpg|Kirara promises to help Haruka KiraraPhotographed.jpg|Kirara doing a photoshoot KiraraWithAPonytail.jpg|Kirara puts her hair in a ponytail KiraraandHerManager.jpg|Kirara riding with her manager KiraraintheRain.jpg|Kirara in the rain KiraraTransformsInOverall.jpg|Kirara transforming in her photoshoot outfit Kirara and Kanata on the boat.jpg|Kirara with Kanata, Pafu and Aroma on the boat Towa about to feed a penguin.jpg|Kirara watching Towa about to feed a penguin Happy Haruka with Towa and Kirara.jpg|Haruka, Kirara and Towa Fairy Godmother Kirara.jpg|Kirara as the fairy godmother LetsGoEveryone.jpg|Kirara gets ready to transform PrincessEngageWithoutHaruka (In Winter Clothing).jpg|Kirara transforms with Towa and Minami 1448149226534.jpg|Kirara with a box of donuts Kirara's signature.png|Kirara's signature Kirara eating a donut.jpg|Kirara eating a donut Kirara on the basketball court.jpg|Kirara knows that ball is life Minamin.jpg|Kirara is surprised to see Minami Kirara gets on the runway.jpg|Kirara about to walk down the runway Kirara shielding her eyes.jpg|Kirara shields her eyes from the bright lights Kirara announces she'll be going to Paris.jpg|Kirara announces she will be traveling abroad to Paris in the future Top Star Kirara.jpg|Kirara is the top star Minami quikcly places book away.png|Kirara watches Minami place the book away Kirara sees what book Minami was reading.png|Kirara picks up the book Minami was reading Kirara dragging Minami away because there is trouble.png|Kirara dragging Minami away since there is "trouble" Minami notices that there is no trouble.png|Kirara with Minami as she notices that there is no trouble Minami angry with Kirara.png|Kirara being yelled at by Minami Minami confesses to Kirara about her dream.png|Kirara listens to Minami confess about her dream Minami and Kirara are ready to transform.png|Kirara is ready to transform with Minami Kirara eating with Stella and Ken.jpg|Kirara eating with her parents Kirara on stage.png|Kirara at the end of episode 50 IMG_20160208_224952.png|She does it Cure Twinkle Honey Gives Twinkle a Dress up key.png|Cure Twinkle being given a Dress Up Key by Cure Honey Twinkle_Princess_in_The_OP.png|Cure Twinkle in the opening Eyecatch5GPP.jpg|Twinkle in the eyecatch Cure Twinkle Mid Henshinu.jpg|Cure Twinkle mid-transformation in episode 4's preview. Twinklego.png|Twinkle introduces herself Pretty Cure Twinkle Kick.png|Twinkle kicking Twinkle aabout to insert DUK.png|Twinkle about to switch into Elegant Mode Cure Twinkle in Elegant Mode.png|Twinkle in her Elegant Mode Kirakira, hoshi yo!.png|"Kirara, hoshi yo!" Hands near hips.jpg|Twinkle during Twinkle Humming Humming!.jpg|Twinkle using Twinkle Humming Gokigen'you.jpg|"Gokigen yo" Twinkle With Her Dress Up Key.jpg|Twinkle with her Dress Up Key Twinkle is here.jpg|Twinkle appears Twinkle attacks.jpg|Twinkle attacking Twinkle helping victim.jpg|Twinkle rescues the victim Twinkle's Shooting Star DUK in Episode 17.jpg|Twinkle's Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key in the preview of episode 17. TwinkleBurning.jpg|Twinkle burning NewModeElegantagain.jpg|Twinkle in her new Mode Elegant form TheCuresWithTheirRods.jpg|Cure Twinkle ready to attack in episode 21. MermaidandTwinkleDefendFlora.jpg|Twinkle defends Flora along with Mermaid CuresPurifyingTowa.jpg|Twinkle during episode 21's Trinity Explosion. FloraandTwinkleArrive.jpg|Twinkle arrives along side Flora FloraAndTwinkleAfterKicking.png|Twinkle and Flora after kicking the Zetsuborg Premium Twinkle Mode.png|Twinkle in her Premium Mode Elegant TwinkleFullMoonHumming.jpg|Twinkle defends herself with Full Moon Humming TheCuresArriveinTown.jpg|Twinkle arrives in town with Mermaid and Scarlet BeQuitCloseasTwinkletriestoKickHim.jpg|Twinkle tries to attack Close CloseStopsMermaidandTwinkle.jpg|Close stops her attack The Royal Cures pose.jpg|Twinkle during Grand Printemps Twinkle about to be hit by an attack.jpg|Twinkle in the way of the Zetsuborg's attack Twinkle standing on her Full Moon Humming.jpg|Twinkle stands on top of her Full Moon Humming attack Twinkle Gokigenyou.jpg|Twinkle saying "Gokigen'you" after Grand Printemps Royal Majesty.jpg|Twinkle saying "Royal Majesty" Twinkle restoring her palace.jpg|Twinkle reciting the incantation to restore the Palace of Stars Scarlet, Flora and Twinkle shocked.png|Twinkle watches in shock as Mermaid is defeated easily Phần xem trước B4jxo7JCUAAYq1k.jpg|Cure Twinkle's first preview with Cure Flora and Cure Mermaid B4jxqLVCQAAIEHV.jpg|Cure Twinkle's first preview 1509857 10154917472440133 3296706338663612920 n.jpg|Cure Twinkle's full design preview 10849753 10154917472460133 490450129949053096 n.jpg|Cure Twinkle's Elegant Mode preview Thể_loại:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Thể_loại:Các thư viện ảnh Thể_loại:Bộ sưu tập